The Leprechauns Attack!
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A very random St.Patric's Day oneshot I thought up. Can't say much without spoiling it, but it involves leprechauns, gold, and kidnappings. Story better than summary.


Random, demented story that I wasn't planning to write, but got the idea and here it is. Sorry for all the green-ness. 

I own everything you don't recognise as Takahashi-sensei's.

* * *

The small man crept through the grass, intent on his prey. He saw them. A half-demon, a fox demon, a monk, a demon slayer and a priestess that he had heard came from the future.

He neared the fire. When he was right next to it, he put a hand into his green coat and took out a small green bag. He put his hand in and pulled out a fist-full of green powder. When he threw it into the blaze, it turned green and he began murmuring a spell.

He was quiet enough that the inu-hanyo wouldn't awaken, for he had heard that this one in particular, the one named Inuyasha, even beat up on young girls.

In a matter of seconds, the spell was finished. The humans and the fox demon started to glow a soft green/gold.

_This_ awoke Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" he growled.

The small man cackled.

"I am Airura of the Leprechauns!" Airura laughed. (1)

"What are you doing to my friends?"

"I will use them in my search for treasure!"

At this, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree.

"You dare use _us_ in your stupid plot?!" the hanyou demanded.

The leprechaun smirked. "Of course I dare."

"We've been played with enough! Die!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running towards the little freak.

The green dressed man leaped into the air, still cackling. "If you want your friends back, you must find the pot at the end of the rainbow in three hours!" he said as he disappeared into the air.

"DAMN IT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myouga exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "What did you do?"

"Huh? Myouga? What do you mean?"

"That was Airura of the leprechauns!"

"Look, I don't even now who or what these leprechauns are, but if one has captured Kagome, they're gonna pay," Inuyasha replied, as if it should be obvious. Which it should be, but that isn't the point.

"The leprechauns are from a distant country called Airurando (2) and come out for a week each year, starting March 17. They love gold and other such treasure-"

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point. Why did they kidnap Kagome and the others?"

Myouga thought for about 5 seconds and said, "I don't have a clue."

"Why you "

"But master, I think it would be best to do what Airura says!"

"And just why in the hells would I do that?!" the hanyou reprimanded.

"Because leprechauns have a history of killing those they capture!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha screamed at the little flea demon on his shoulder as he took off.

* * *

"Damn bastard! It's night, how can there be a rainbow?!" Inuyasha said after almost three hours of searching during which they had met up with Kirara, who had been running some errands for something to do with Toutousai. "We've wasted almost all our time running around in circles."

"I don't know master! Think!" Myouga exclaimed, rubbing his head with his hand/leg/thing.

Inuyasha looked as though he was gonna kill the next thing he saw, which would probably be Myouga, until a bright blaze light the horizon.

They both saw a giant bon fire. And over it was a rainbow, ending in the fire. Kirara growled and leaped toward the source of the heat, which was steadily increasing.

Kirara flew towards it at full speed, intending to return the favour Airura had done to her master and her friends. Instead of landing on the ground and killing the little brat, she hit what seemed to be a barrier. At the moment of impact, the barrier glowed golden.

"Stupid little bastard raised a shield," Inuyasha muttered. "Too bad he didn't know that barriers became easy for me to destroy long ago."

He ripped Tetsuaiga out of its sheath and the sword turned red.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled, and the barrier was no more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, fearing that it was already too late for his beloved.

"Inuyasha!" he heard a voice from below call.

Inuyasha was about to destroy the little beastie called Airura for kidnapping his companions when he realised that he couldn't see him so went to his companions.

"Are you guys- " he broke off.

There they were, randomly setting in gold coins and eating and drinking random green foods or drinks (think coloured water or milk or whatever), looking none the worst for wear than they had in the camp.

"What happened to you guys?" Inuyasha asked. "I saw you being kidnapped by Airura and Myouga said that he would kill you if we didn't find you in three hours. I'm sure it's been that long…."

"Well, I'm sure he would have if not for that," Miroku said, pointing to the opposite side of the huge fire. It seemed Airura had invited some friends and _they_ had, somehow, gotten a hold of what seemed to be more sake than any bandit group could drink in a month and were currently dancing drunkenly or sleeping or whatever.

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "…. Oo-kkaayy…." he said finally. "Let's go, shall we?" He re-sheathed Tetsuaiga.

"Let's," Kagome agreed.

With that, they left. Hopping for an uneventful year. Which they would never get, thanks to Naraku and whatever number of minions he has left, but we should at least let them think that nothing is gonna happened.

* * *

(1) 'Airura' meaning 'Irish'

(2) 'Airurando' meaning 'Ireland'

pant, pant I did it! I began, wrote and finished a fic in the same day! And in a day when I had things going on for six hours straight! But I had Mountain Dew with me, so it went smoothly, I think. And about three cups of coffee! Oh, and I also read some random story so that kinda rubbed off on this one.

I hope it was at least acceptable. Give me your opinion and **_REVIEW_**.

Amayo!


End file.
